utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Carmine
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Carmine '-'' Song / "purplish red" from an Aramaic word meaning "crimson" |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: '''HOPEloid MODEL: Unknown |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'???' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | AURA '(Love interest) '''Celest '(She scares me) 'Cadence '(Beloved little sister) 'Yaron '(Childhood friend) 'Atlas '(Friend, sister figure) '''Axis(Acquaintance) Arina (Friend) Maestra '(Motherly figure) |- | align="center" |AGE |'19 | align="center" |GENRE |'Anything but metal' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'75 kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Cupcakes' | align="center" |CREATOR | |- | align="center" |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'190 cm' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'TheMellwis' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'June 9th' | align="center" |LIKES |'Sweet things, baking, aprons, friends and family, games, transformers and singing in the shower' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'Unknown' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Fights, horrormovies, metal, hurting friends' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |N/A |- | colspan="6" |'PERSONALITY: '''Carmine is a loyal and caring boy, but he is extremly shy and that can get in the way for him sometimes. He barely meets new people, because he hides everytime he notice he might need to talk to someone new. Even when he get close to people he is extremly shy. |} Character Design '''Hair color: '''By the hairbottom it's kind of light red that slowly tones out to a redblack color. '''Eye color: '''Lightred '''Headgear: '''His headset '''Headphones: '''White microphone. '''Body: '''Your dream body on a boy. '''Top:' Footwear: ''' '''Other: Nationality/Race: Quotes *"NOT MY CHIN AURA!" * *''sobs in a corner''* * *''Screams''* * "I- I- like you... okay?" * "Please don't yell at me..." * "They are just... sleeping..." * "I'm so sorry" Voice Configuration Voicebanks: : Japanese: ''' Work In Progress Voicebanks: : '''Japanese: Extra Character Relations * AU-RA - '''Love interest and colleague. * '''Yaron - Carmine's childhoodfriend. * Cadence - His voiceless and beloved sister. * Atlas - 'Friend and colleague. * 'Axis - Acquaintance. The two don't do much talking. * Maestra Cantabile - 'Friend and colleague. * 'Arina - 'Friend and colleague. Appearances : '''Hope.Ust: ' Facts *Carmine is from Sweden. * He likes to bake cupcakes in the middle of the night, because everyone are asleep at night. * He is bisexual, but closer to demisexual. (Love and sex is kind of confusing to him sometimes) * The creator of Atlas and Axis made Carmines design. Carmines creator almost cried when she saw him the first time * Cadence and Yaron are the only people who Carmine can be his truly self with. Even though he's not as nervous that he used to be around his newly found friends. * Carmines swears alot when he plays his games alone. (Though he probably says things like SWEET NIBBLETS most of the time) * Carmine is a big dork. * He loves his games and computer. '''TERMS OF USE: * No touchy touchy * fan arts yes * R-18 scenarios involving this character/voice bank are forbidden unless otherwise stated by the author. OFFICIAL ILLUSTRATION: * This page was made by the creator of Carmine. Please do not change any of the info. Category:LGBT